Wonder: Loyalty Within
by BeckahMarie
Summary: The forest is still unsettled, Lilystar has many choices to make that will benefit her clan, while Streampaw is still caught in between her dreams of becoming a warrior and getting Rainflight out of her head.
1. Allegiances

WinterClan: Leader:

Talonstar – Large, muscular gray and white tom with battle scarred ears.

Deputy:

Clawtooth – Male tabby tom with green eyes.

Medicine Cat:

Ivynose – Pale gray tabby she – cat with amber eyes.

Warriors:

Leopardnight – Black she – cat with golden spots and white paws/belly

Grayfur – Dark smokey gray tom with blue eyes. Apprentice: Dazzlingpaw

Icestream – Beautiful silver she-cat with blue-green eyes.

Stormface – White tom with smoky gray paws and amber eyes.

Poppynose – Tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes. Apprentice: Dovepaw

Brokentooth – Black tom with one broken fang

Rainflight – Spotted gray tom with blue-gray eyes

Apprentices:

Dazzlingpaw – White-and-cream colored she-cat with one green eye and one blue eye.

Dovepaw – Snowy white she-cat with ice blue eyes

Queens:

Bluemist – Light blue-gray she-cat (Mother of Grayfur's kits: Tallkit; Black-and-gray tom, Riverkit; Silver and blue-gray she-kit, & Honekit; Brown tabby tom)

Honeyspeckle – Golden she-cat with white spots. (Expecting Brokentooth's kits)

Elders:

Jaguarflight – Dark golden tom with jet-black paws (Retired early due to shoulder problems)

Blackfur – Black and white she-cat.

Darkeye – Gray (Almost black) tom with dazzling dark amber eyes.

SummerClan:

Leader:

Lilystar – Cream she-cat. Apprentice: Streampaw

Deputy:

Stoneclaw – Gray tabby tom.

Medicine Cat:

Cinderleaf – Light gray she-cat Apprentice: Juniperberry – Brown tom with two black paws.

Warriors:

Whiteriver – White tom with brown eyes.

Fangstrike – Ginger tabby she-cat.

Foxface – Reddish-brown tom with white belly

Liontail – Golden tom with bright yellow eyes.

Flowerheart – Cream colored she-cat with green eyes

Firefoot – Red tom

Tigerpetal: Dark brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes Apprentice: Stormpaw

Wingfrost: Gray-and-white she-cat

Apprentices:

Juniperberry: Brown tom with two black paws.

Streampaw: Silver she-cat with white paws.

Stormpaw: Light gray she-cat

Queens:

Brindleflower – Orange she-cat with tabby markings. (Mother of Firefoot's kits: Rowankit; Dark ginger she-cat with bright amber eyes, Sparkkit; Golden tabby tom with blue eyes, and Hollowkit; Brown tom with black tabby markings.)

Layla: Long-haired orange tabby she-cat (Former kitty-pet and mother to Juniperberry)


	2. Chapter 1

Lilystar stared at the WinterClan leader in shock as he repeated himself once more, "I _will_ be taking a piece of your clan from you today if you don't agree." As he said that Lilystar must have noticed he was staring at Streampaw and she began to growl angrily, "this is a time of peace between our two clans. You will NOT be taking my apprentice anywhere." The cream colored leader flexed her claws in the dirt as Stoneclaw and Fangstrike padded over to the she-cat growling. Talonstar's deputy Clawtooth padded beside his leader and growled as he stared at Stoneclaw. "It was Morningstar, yourself, or Streampaw and since you have not made your decision I have made it for you. I'm taking her."

Streampaw was being taken from her birth clan! She felt her heart begin to pound as the young feline stared at her leader, hoping the cream colored she-cat continued to fight to keep her in SummerClan. _How can I be the best warrior if I'm taken away? _Streampaw sat alone with her ears folded against her head, unaware that Rainflight had padded behind her. "Streampaw!" He shouted happily making the silver she-cat jump out of her own fur. She glared at him angrily and turned to face the warrior, "What Rainflight?" she growled annoyed. Rainflight tilted his head at her and smirked before sitting beside her and touched his tail to her shoulders and lowered his head to look in her eyes. The tom couldn't believe how sad Streampaw was, she explained that Talonstar threatened to take her away from SummerClan by force if Lilystar didn't agree.

"Well what's wrong with being apart of WinterClan?" The tom mewed lightly, his head brushed against hers for a slight moment before she jumped up facing him angrily. "Because that isn't my home! I belong with SummerClan." Rainflight stood up and padded next to her whispering in the young felines ear, "No Streampaw you belong with me." The apprentice felt her heart skip a beat as Rainflight padded off to join his clan. She shook her head and quickly raced beside Fangstrike pushing close to the warrior. Fangstrike purred and licked the apprentices head, "everything okay young one?" The silver feline nodded and remained silent as warriors chattered among themselves. She couldn't help but watch Rainflight talking to Talonstar. Was he asking his leader to fight to bring Streampaw to WinterClan? _No Streampaw you belong with me. _Rainflight's words echoed in her ears for the whole night. Lilystar looked saddened by the meetings end as she padded beside Stoneclaw. The leader and deputy stared directly at Streampaw but silently lead the group of SummerClan cats back to camp. Were they going to give her up? Was it Streampaw's fault that Talonstar wanted her?


	3. Chapter 2

"All SummerClan apprentices, warriors, and able bodied elders!" Lilystar shouted loudly as the patrol reached the camp. Cats popped their heads out of the dens and stared and entered the clan camp their eyes wide as Lilystar paced back and forth on her tree branch. "Talonstar has threatened to take one of our apprentices, but I shall not let him!" The creamy leader yowled as she stared at Streampaw. The kind she-cat flicked her tail to Streampaw signaling her to come to the tree branch. "He wants my apprentice Streampaw, and I will not let him. She is a SummerClan cat! The daughter of Dappleheart and Fallentail!" Cats yowled their agreement and Stoneclaw jumped beside his leader, "Stormface a warrior of WinterClan has gotten very cocky with his strength so I feel it is best for our toms to fight and our she-cats stay!" Firefoot, Whiteriver, and Foxface agreed with the deputy only angering Lilystar and Fangstrike. "No Stoneclaw, the toms will not be the only cats to fight now listen up!"

The she-cat jumped down and padded in the center of the cats, "Stoneclaw you'll come with Foxface, Tigerpetal, Firefoot, and myself to meet the WinterClan patrol half way. That'll leave Fangstrike in charge of protecting the camp." She stared at Streampaw, and sighed heavily before turning to face Juniperberry and Cinderleaf "Whiteriver and Stormpaw will help protect the medicine den."

With that Lilystar lead the named cats out of camp, leaving Streampaw to be protected by Wingfrost inside of the elders den. Wingfrost rushed her friend into the elders den and stood guard, waiting for Fangstrike's orders while Whiteriver paced from side to side in front of the medicine den waiting for action. "It'll be okay Streampaw." Wingfrost mewed lightly as she stared over her shoulder, "they'll kill me before I let them get you." Streampaw felt bad because of this, it was all her fault. "I can fight to." Streampaw mewed, but Fangstrike rushed over from her place and growled "No, you won't fight at all unless you have to Streampaw it's you that Talonstar is after." Streampaw felt her ears fold back against her head angrily, "But Fang-" The warrior growled loudly "I said no! Now follow orders and hide inside the elders den beside Krestlefur."

The ginger tabby she-cat padded away leaving Wingfrost to guard the den. "You know better not to argue with Fangstrike." Wingfrost purred a she sat in front of the den with her ears pricked. "Yes, I suppose your right Wingfrost.."


	4. Chapter 3

A yowl erupted from the outside of the SummerClan entrance; Fangstrike flicked her tail and slowly crept up the side of the thorn entrance with Whiteriver on the other side. Their claws flexing in the soft dirt. Heartbeats later a white and cream colored she-cat dashed inside of the camp along side a dark smokey gray tom. Fangstrike quickly tackled the she-cat as Whiteriver crashed head first in the side of the gray tom. The four cats started to fight and Streampaw felt her body tense up as Wingfrost began to growl as she waited for other cats to run inside of the camp. "Layla!" Wingfrost yowled as she saw Stormface himself race into the camp and head straight for Whiteriver who was laying on his side after being thrown into the side of the medicine den.

The young feline rushed over as Layla took her spot guarding the elders den, "Streampaw you may end up fighting after all." It was strange because Layla usually never disagreed with Fangstrike's orders but this time the long-haired she-cat did. "If any other WinterClan cats come inside the camp, Streampaw fight to stay here." The silver apprentice nodded and waited for other cats to enter her clans camp. Several minutes went by and Fangstrike was beginning to get tired from fighting with the cream and white she-cat that crashed through the entrance. The WinterClan cats didn't know how to give up! Even Whiteriver grew tired and bled heavily from his head from where he constantly hit the side of the medicine den. Juniperberry stood in front of Cinderleaf growling ready to protect his mentor. _This is all my fault.. _Layla growled snapping Streampaw from her thoughts as Rainflight charged straight for them. The long haired she-cat bent down ready to pounce but Streampaw beat her to it and tackled Rainflight down.

The two rolled together as if they were two kits playing and fell into a hole that lead under the camp clearing. Streampaw kicked Rainflight off and jumped up growling, she noticed the tom wasn't in a fighting stance, he just stared at her and sat down. "What are you doing?" He mewed lightly. Streampaw stood up straight and stared at him, "what do you think I'm doing?" She panted heavily. "I'm fighting to stay with SummerClan." Rainflight lowered his ears and sighed lightly closing his eyes before reopening them to look at Streampaw, "listen Streampaw I-" The tom was cut off by Talonstar's voice. "Good job Rainflight. Just like we practiced." The WinterClan leader padded from behind Rainflight and growled happily. Streampaw stood up and back up slowly, how could Rainflight do this to her? The young apprentice felt another cat behind her and saw a black she-cat with golden spots standing there silently.

"Leopardnight just in time, stay there and don't let our little friend leave." Talonstar ordered before padding over to Streampaw and placing his paw over her shoulders. "Listen up Streampaw, I want you in my clan because Lilystar's mother promised one she-cat of my choosing to join us to keep the peace." Talonstar's eyes stared into hers like daggers, the apprentice couldn't move or speak as he continued "Since Morningstar is dead Lilystar cannot leave the clan. That leaves you youngster." She pulled away angrily and backed up once again feeling Leopardnight's body against hers.

"Well what if I don't want to?!" Streampaw growled angrily flexing her claws in the soil, and bent down ready to leap into Talonstar. _I have no choice but to fight my way out of this! _Rainflight stood in front of his leader, "C'mon Streampaw, is it really that bad to join WinterClan?" She couldn't force herself to leap at the spotted gray tom. Why? Talonstar chuckled at the she-cat and stood beside Rainflight "Looks like you can't strike Rainflight here huh? I wonder why." She growled and started to move her shoulders ready to strike Talonstar but once again Rainflight got in the way. "I love you Streampaw, come live with me in WinterClan. Be my mate."

Streampaw froze and shook her head from side to side. He wanted her to be his mate? He loved her? He had to be lying! Rainflight and Streampaw belonged to different clans, it was against the forest law to be together. Was that why Talonstar wanted the young she-cat to be apart of WinterClan, so Rainflight could have her as a mate? "Think about it Streampaw, I give you until tomorrow night when the moon is at its highest." Talonstar flicked his ear and Rainflight padded off in the under ground tunnel with Leopardnight following him. Talonstar followed his warriors, before he faded from her sight he looked over his shoulder "By the way I'd give you the warrior name of Streamwing. Just think about that."


End file.
